Malevolent Dream
by Mantinas
Summary: Ash finds himself in a familiar, dark place. With a familiar, dark being. Malevolentshipping! I own nothing! Nothing I say!


Malevolent Dream

Mantineus-My first Malevolentshipping fic. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

* * *

"Huh?"Ash's voice rang out into the darkness. "What am I doing back here?"

"I summoned you here, Ash." A deep voice bellowed, a form appearing out of the purple, twilight haze that laced the darkness of his mind.

The form became clear and Ash was staring back at himself. A perfect mirror image except for a few minor differences. Like the circles under his eyes, a small smile that looked out of place due to the evil aura that emitted from his body.

"As a token…"

The king was cut off by the boy's terrified scream. Ash blacked out.

When he came to, he felt gentle, deft fingers run through his forehead and hair, soothing him in his mental strain. His eyes fluttered open with a "M…Mom?"

Fully open he saw himself, that same misty darkness hiding them from consciousness. The king smiled, his aura a dim purple that hid perfectly into the background.

"Not even close, Ash." Came the reply.

Ash jumped from his position; his head no longer rested on the other's leg.

"Wh…Why am I here?" Ash stammered.

The king snorted. "I told you. I summoned you."

"But why?"

"To confess,"

"Confess what?"

"My feelings towards you."

"What…?" Ash asked, not truly grasping what was going on.

A smirk graced his borrowed face. "I've been watching you, Ash. I've come to love you. And I hope…"

"How are you even here?" Ash cried out, the situation sinking into his stressed mind.

"…You'll feel the same way, too." He picked up, ignoring the interruption. "Come on, Ash. I know how insignificant you feel. Gary's gone…Dawn's more likely to get him now. And let's face it. Your new rivals, Barry and Paul…, they aren't like Gary. Besides, they have this weird relationship as it is. And Brock…Brock has Crogunk."

At that both laughed at the joke both seemed to share. That seemed to lessen Ash's anguish at the moment.

"I hope you'll give me a chance." He stood, smiling, offering Ash a hand.

The darkness pulsated like the steady rhythm of a heart. Soothing him, compelling him, telling him a secret. He was vain. A sin both shared, deeply rooted that it would go this far. Trusting him, caring for him, because they were-at this moment, in this place-the same person.

Ash grabbed the offered hand and was helped up. A collar was placed around his neck as soon as he was up. The other end of the chain was wrapped around the king's hands.

"What the…"

"Don't think of this as revenge, dear Ash." The doppelganger said, smirking. "I do truly love you. It's just that, back when I ruled Pokelantis, I had concubines. And the one I picked for the time, I had instructed to be bound to me in such a manner."

He tugged on the chair none-too-gently, making Ash stumble towards him until he found his head on the other's shoulder, their chests connected.

"Ah," The doppelganger sighed. "I never knew that I could miss human contact so much. I really wasted my time, before." He sighed again. "This moment makes up for losing most of my essence."

He smirked, though Ash could not see it. The king pushed Ash away so that they could see the other's face.

"And the look on your face when you find out that you can never leave this place."

"What?" Ash tilted his head to the side.

"In order to bring you here, you needed to be placed into a coma. If I did not lose so much of my soul into that ball, I would not have done so, but merely a sliver of it remains. It had to be done."

Ash's face contorted into confusion, fear, and anger. The king smiled, liking the face his lover made, just like he knew he would.

"You're stuck here…Forever…With me, Ash."

He leaned forward, aiming for the trainer's lips, but he tilted his head back, trying to escape. But he was unable to and the doppelganger managed to kiss his neck, nipping the tender flesh, marking him as his own.

"I love you, Ash." He said. "I hope you'll put this behind you and feel the same."

Tears slid down his cheeks.

- -END

Mantineus-There was going to be a scene outside of his unconscious mind, but I decided against it last minute. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
